parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Fox
The size of a small dog, the Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes, Say it: vole-PESS vole-PESS) is the largest member of the genus Vulpes and is well-known for its large bushy tail, which is often tipped with white. The fur is variable in colour, but is usually reddish-brown to flame-red above and white to black below; the lower limbs and the back of the ears are often black. Red foxes can produce 28 different vocalisations. The red fox’s tail is known as a brush, and can be used by the fox as a warm cover in cold weather. The male red fox is referred to as a dog, while the female is known as a vixen. Roles * It played Unikitty in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Timon in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Kaa in The North America Book * They played Ariel, Eric and King Triton in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kronk in The Mallard's New Groove * It played March Hare in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Ankylosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Stepney in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zeo Ranger V in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played The Genie in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Larry the Cucumber and Petuia Rhubarb in WildlifeTales * They played Woody and Bo Peep in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Mike and Celia Mae in American Animals, Inc Gallery Red-fox-2a-917-xl.jpg Red Fox.jpg red-fox.jpg FoxRed_HENDRIX.png Fox, Red (Song of the Sea).jpg TFSoW Fox.png Fantasia 2000 Foxes.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.jpg PPG Fox.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) MSB Foxes.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) TGaoBaM Fox.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2007) Foster's Home Fox.jpg RedFox.jpeg.png Adventure Time Foxes.jpg GF Fox.png Fox_artwork.png PPG Reboot Fox.png WSD Fox.jpg kirby5_187.jpg Virginiaredfox.jpg CrashOfTheTitansFoxRender.png All Creatures Big and Small Foxes.png IMG_4621.PNG IMG_7919.JPG IMG_7922.PNG IMG 8512.JPG IMG 8581.JPG CPatP Fox.png JBVO Fox.png Red Fox (Alphabetimals).png IMG 8429.JPG IMG 1087.JPG IMG 1323.PNG IMG 5928.PNG IMG 6549.PNG Foxandhound 240.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981)|link=tod Fox_Balto_2.png IMG 0424.JPG IMG 0146.JPG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg 002_-_Ezo_Red_Fox.png See Also * Arctic Fox * Culpeo * Bat-Eared Fox * Grey Fox * Fennec Fox * Swift Fox * Kit Fox * Cape Fox * Ruppell's Fox * Tibetan Fox * Corsac Fox * Pampas Fox * Crab-Eating Fox Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Canids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:The First Snow of Winter Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Fantastic Mr. Fox Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals